This invention relates to a securing clip for a name-bearing identification bracelet as used in hospitals. More specifically, this invention relates to a plastic one-piece hinged clip having cooperant pointed projections and holes so that the clip may be closed over the free end of the I.D. bracelet strap to pierce it and hold it securely.